A Ninja Torn By Love
by my blank page
Summary: A classic story based on when one partner cheats on the other, finds another love, moves on, and the other wants you back. kakanaru and some sasunaru. If you don't like it no one is going to force you read it, unless some power from beyond your control makes you, you don't have to read it. Please review, I feel really stupid when I post a story and nothing happens.
1. Chapter 1

" You, y-you bastard " whispered Naruto sadly " This whole time. Man I really am an idiot aren't I. Sorry for being so much trouble. " he laughed at himself in a depressed tone. He closed the door on a cheating, lying, jerk of a copy cat ninja. It had been 7 months since Kakashi had told him he loved him. At first naruto was completely shocked he thought his feelings were unrequited, he thought his silver haired best friend had always been just that. Though, Naruto was so utterly wrong.

Kakashi tried to explain things best he could, but the only thing that he could stutter out were lies. Naruto knew this, like when he said " No I swear it was just an accident" or " let me explain it's not what you think, really!". He had heard enough for tonight, he knows what he saw this time. "Kakashi, I am going home, you can't make excuses this time, ... see you later." Naruto said his voice almost complete a whisper. The 19 year old kakashi stood there in shock as he watched Naruto turn and walk out. 'ahhhh what have you done you damn idiot you are about to lose the most important thing in your life.' "No wait, please Naruto don't leave, please I love you." The 17 year old blonde turned to his partner something in him just snapped "Are you fucking kidding me. I work all day and decide to come visit you on my way home, and what did I find?" he muttered in a low cruel tone so it would sting his lovers heart. Kakashi stood there silent, Naruto said sadistically " It wasn't rhetorical Kakashi ." If Kakashi's eyes got any bigger he is pretty sure they would pop out. Then Naruto would have to take him to the hospital which he was knew was the last thing his blonde wanted to do right now.

"I-I-I'm ...sorry." said the silver haired man, a look of sincerity in his eyes. " Your always sorry, every time your sorry how did it even come to this!" yelled a certain angry young ninja.

~ FLASHBACK ~

It was a cold winter morning the kind you spend under covers dreading when you have to get up. Though two young ninja were already awake listening to the church bells. The 12 year old boy with blonde hair of gold and blue eyes deep like the sea, Naruto Uzumaki. Sadly sits in a tree watching the coffins leave the church in a procession, one he should probably be in right about now, he didn't care. His golden hair now seemed less valuable like yellow hay. His beautiful eyes like the sea, were now hazed over and jaded with reality. He is really going to miss them he thought. "ahhhh" he yelled as he lost his balance and fell to the ground next to another young man, a 14 year old Kakashi. Kakashi looked just as depressed as Naruto, until he realized what the hell just happened. " Oh my gosh, are you okay." said the very worried sliver haired boy. "Ouch, my foot hurts.". They both look down at the already swelling foot, the older boy takes off his shoe and quickly examines it."I think you broke it. My names Kakashi Hatake by the way what's yours?". " My names Naruto Uzamaki, it's nice to meet you and also just so you know your kind of really good at changing the subject." stated Naruto "oh, it's not that I just didn't want you to think I was like a closet foot pervert or something like that." both boys laughed.

~ END OF FLASHBACK ~

" You know something, I was in love with you since the day you fell onto my lap." Kakashi smiled nostalgically. Naruto was beyond sad, beyond pissed, beyond tired and just didn't give a damn anymore. "have a nice life bastard." he walked out of his ex-lovers house. He started course to the land of fire memorial where his parents names were engraved in stone.

" why did you have to die! Why did you let me meet him...huh...ughhh I just cant think straight!" Naruto screamed at the memorial filled with bitterness and something else (sadness). He looked down at his knees. Naruto didn't even realize he had fallen to his knees while he was being soaked by the rain. His one wish was just to have his family back no matter the cost. When he felt a large hand grip his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell are you doing out here in the rain idiot you will catch a cold." The blunt voice said. Naruto wiped away his tears tough they seemed like they weren't even there because of the rain.

" Hi Sasuke." Naruto said, his voice still a bit unsteady. He realized he was still on his knees and picked himself brushing off his clothes though it didn't really matter they were still dirty. " Damn cant a guy visit a memorial in peace" Naruto stated bitterly. "Yeah of course he can, but I don't think screaming _WHHHYYYYY _at the top of your lungs at 3 in the morning counts as peaceful, do you? So what happened anyways, is Ichiraku closed or something?".

~ FLASHBACK ~

**Naruto** was walking through the streets of Konoha. He had just been back from a 2 week long mission in a village on the outskirts of the Land of Fire. He couldn't wait to stuff 3 bowls of ramen down his throat. The blondes pace was slowly increasing until he broke out into full speed run. "Finally, after all this time!" Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "WHAAAA!". On the door hung a sign -

**so sorry for the inconvenience dear customers. Ichiraku will be closed for today and tomorrow do to renovation. Thank you see you Monday.**

Somehow after that moment Naruto found himself crying at his parents memorial. And then Sasuke found him screaming WHYYYYY with his knees in the dirt and head in his hands.

~ END OF FLASHBACK ~

Naruto wanted to die he didn't have time for this right now he had to go home and hide under his covers until all the pain goes away, just like he did before he met Kakashi, when his parents had just died. When Naruto didn't answer Sasuke seemed to be a bit worried. "Naruto, what happened?". He hung his head low and said in a collected and calm voice he said "He cheated on me, leave me alone."

Sasuke's eyes grew wide "Fine, come talk to me when your **not** covered in mud and tears." his cool face recollected. He started to walk away, but was stopped by a hand pulling at his sleeve. " You were really going to leave me, weren't you?" he looked so sad Sasuke couldn't help but lie. " Why would I really leave, you really are being stupid tonight. Come on lets go to my house, you can tell me what happened." the raven said a bit awkward, but it was balanced out with his calm resolve. "okay." Naruto said the way a tired 6 year old gives in.

Even when he was upset it always amazed Naruto how rich Sasuke was. 18 years old and he has a 2 bedroom apartment ridiculously close to the Hokage tower. "Here have some milk, I would offer you tea or coffee or sake, but I forgot to go shopping." Sasuke said kind of annoyed at himself. " Hey, um I don't work tomorrow can I come with you? I did have plans, but you know." Naruto stated unsure if he should be asking. "Oh, shit, wow that was fast, do you want to crash here tonight." Sasuke looked baffled as they both looked at the clock that read- **4:56am ** "ugh.. yeah that would be awesome. Hey you just totally ignored my question!" Sasuke turned to look at him "I am going to go get you a blanket, you can sleep in the spare bedroom." Naruto was so pissed "Hey! At least tell me yes or no!"

'Thank god he is back to normal' Sasuke thought as he walked down the hall still ignoring Naruto.

**K it's still not the ending yet sorry for the wait I was grounded =1 **

**- my blank page**


	3. Authors Note

**THIS IS AN AUTHORS NOTE: **

**for some people who are following this story, I am not going on hiatus or some b.s like that. I will update soon, I just haven't gotten the chance. My friend went missing over the weekend and no one had herd from her so I was kind of busy with interviews from like the whole freaking world. But they found her early this morning so I am probably gonna be there for a while. anyways to make a long story short I will update soon. thanks **

**- My Blank Page :) **


	4. Chapter 3

Naruto tossed and turned in the spare bedroom. It was 6:30 am it was still dark out side, Naruto wished the son would come up already he may be 17 years old, but the dark still freaked him the fuck out. He stared into the darkness until his eyes started to make pictures of stuff that wasn't there. Then he would shut his bright blue eyes quickly then open them again to see that nothing was there.

"ahhh!" he whispered 'oh... never mind' thought the blonde. 'I wonder if Sasuke has a night light in his room.' Naruto hopped out of bed and made his way out of the guest room. He started to walk up the stairs, the blonde wanted to cry. The darkness was surrounding him and he winced as the stairs creaked under his weight. ' Damn it Sasuke! Why did you have to put your room all the way upstairs' Naruto yelled in his brain.

He ran up the last two stairs and stalked down the dark hallway. Naruto drop down on his hands and knees and crawled through the thresh hold of Sasuke's bedroom.

**Sasuke P.O.V - **

' I hope Naruto is okay. He seemed like he was in a bit of a denial after we got back to the house.' Sasuke grumbled to himself. Suddenly Sasuke sensed a presence in his room, the raven quickly thought up a plan of action in case it was an intruder, Sasuke pretended to sleep.

**~RUSSELES~ **

**Sasuke's P.O.V over - **

"There has to be one here somewhere" Naruto whispered unknowingly. He finally found one and stood up. The blonde looked at Sasuke's sleeping body with kind eyes. "He is actually kind of cute when he is sleeping." Naruto said out loud absent mindedly. Sasuke flinched not noticing Naruto's voice, as it was rough from yelling and lack of sleep.

Sasuke abruptly stood up pining the "intruder" to the bed "Who the hell are you?" said the raven with a scary look on his face. Naruto's blue eyes caught sight of the sharingan and he started to yell. "agghhhhhhh!" Naruto panicked "why! you know who I am... have you lost your fucking mind!MORON!" the blonde yelled loudly into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke rolled over of Naruto, who quickly ran and turned the light on. " Sorry Naru" the Uchiha said in an apologetic voice. "IT'S MEEEEEE!" the blonde yelled in a annoying voice while pointing to his body.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke who was laying on his bed. He blushed slightly realizing that Sasuke was only in his boxers. " Are you okay dobe" Sasuke said his pride slicing him in half. Naruto didn't hear him though he was more or less staring at the pale muscles on the raven. His creamy skin tone and the way his muscles melted into his body perfectly. "NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled becoming impatient. Naruto mentally bitch slapped himself and came back to reality.

The sun finally came up at 7:15 and it was 8:30. Sasuke ran down stairs and knocked on Naruto's door. Sasuke was greeted with a puff of hair and a tired ninja.

" Hurry up, get dressed we have to make it to the market before all the food goes back to full price!" Sasuke warned. " full price?" Naruto tilted his head to the side and all his blonde hair fell over part o his face. ' Oh my god that's so fucking cute' Sasuke thought until he remembered Naruto was waiting for an answer and also he had just got out of a messy relationship. "I'll explain later. Lets go!" Sasuke said energetically

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5

' The boy pushed the smaller man down on to the bed. "Stop it, we shouldn't do this." the smaller boy said a little afraid. " I don't see you putting up much of I fight." the older boy stated with a smirk. A blush spread across the young boys face, "Tha-thats because... I am... to small to put up a fight against you." the younger boy said a bit upset and all of sudden he was kissed roughly. Then his blush deepened when the older boy- "Naruuuttooooo!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto was brought back to reality when he realized Sasuke was looking for him. The blonde was in a book store and just happened to pick up a random book that turned out to be a boy love story. "Hey! I am over her Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back, he could swear to every god that existed in this universe that shopping with Sasuke was the most boring thing in the whole world. With his lists and his coupons and his calculator, Sasuke was so much like women when it came to this part of his daily life it was ridiculous.

"hey, I just saw Kakashi and he was ask if I knew where you were, so I told him I didn't know because I wasn't sure if you would want me to tell him. Is that okay?" Sasuke looked really nervous. Naruto actually thought it was kind of cute. "No, I don't mind, but I was wondering if we were done shopping?" Naruto said praying that they were. "yeah don't worry dude we can go now." the raven sort of chuckled seeing the pleading look on the blonde's face. They started to walk down the crowded streets of Konoha.

Kakashi was looking every where he just couldn't find Naruto and it was really starting to piss him off. He ran down this street and that street,he was so exhausted and now he was resorted to walking and looking which only made him more mad. ' come on Naruto where are you! ' Kakashi inwardly yelled. Then he saw blonde spikes in a crowd of people.

"Narutoooooo!" Kakashi screamed out. The blonde and Sasuke both turned their heads. " are you kidding me" Naruto muttered under his breath. the silvered haired ninja ran up to them so fast it was incredible. "come on I need to talk to you" he started to pull Naruto away from Sasuke. "Stop I'm not going with you I'm over you, you were wasted time!" Naruto said slightly raising his voice at the man. "Oh, yeah, well who else do you have that loves you the way I do face it! You were going to come back one way or another" the ninja said turning his head to the sky arrogantly getting more and more agitated by the second. when Kakashi looked back he got the surprise of his life.

"mhmhmmmm...Sasuke." Naruto moaned. Naruto didn't realize it at first but Sasuke had just pulled him into a full force, super rough, hot kiss.


End file.
